bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Farmer's Market
The Farmer's Market is the sixth level of BioShock. Jack must visit the market to find the ingredients for the Lazarus Vector to save the forests in Arcadia. History The Farmer's Market was Rapture's most lively and popular marketplace. It was a place folks could go to obtain the freshest produce -- apples, melons, tomatoes, delicious cheese and even pumpkins could be found being hawked by the vendors of the Farmer's Market. Citizens could also enjoy the wines at Worley Winery, and honey taken from the bee hives at the Silverwing Apiary. As stated many times in the signs, the Farmer's Market was established in 1948. Areas Silverwing Apiary The Silverwing Apiary is divided into two sections -- a front desk with a counter and cash register, obviously used as a shop, and a large back room full of bee hives, and with a large hive suspended from the ceiling. Smoke can be released into the room to calm the bees by flipping one of two switches at the entry to the hive room. A clicking/ticking timer notifies workers of how much time they have left before the smoke clears, going faster as the timer runs out. When it does, the bees return to their aggressive state and attack anyone in the room. All of the required samples for the Lazarus Vector can be found by searching the bee hive crates (five) and a safe in the corner containing three more. Worley Winery Worley Winery is styled in a provincial French design, with an upstairs area with wine racks, bar counter, cash register and numerous tables and chairs, and a lower area, the distillery; where the wine is produced and stored in large barrels. There are also numerous bottles of distilled water scattered around the winery, which might say something about what really goes into the wine... there is more than enough distilled water around the lower areas to fulfill the Lazarus Vector formula. A hideout back in the half-flooded downstairs has a lot of loot, including Photographer's Eye. If the player picks it up, three Trap Bolts will deploy on the walls and block Jack's exit, while several Splicers arrive to attack him. If you are using the Natural Camouflage Gene Tonic just be patient and wait, the Splicers will walk right into the Trap Bolts. The Main Market The Main Market is filled with numerous small stores selling all kinds of produce, including meat, cheese, fruit and vegetables, now largely in a state of decay. It continues with Arcadia's pleasant garden theme and is charmingly paved with cobblestones, with trees and a large grassy open spaces for relaxation. Beneath the market there are storage rooms, one of which is flooded, and has a not-so-charming Big Daddy corpse propped up against a column. There is also a locked pump room, the code to which is 0512 (Market Maintenance Code), or it can be hacked. There is small crawl space door above a Turret in the Main Market area. To gain access, climb the broken beam and walk along the edge of the ceiling beams, jumping the broken set. The crawl space contains some Proximity Mines and several Automatic Hack Tools. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2 The Farmer's Market is one of the key locations suggested for Atlas and his followers when they set their plan in motion. Map 'This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map.' Farmer's Market/Map|Normal Map||true Farmer's Market/ADMap|Audio Diaries Farmer's Market/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events * There is 1 Power to the People vending machine New Plasmids and Gene Tonics (Found) * Photographer's Eye - In a shack in Worley Winery's cellar, bottom floor. * EVE Link 2 - On the ground in the lower market area, next to a Circus of Values and a U-Invent. New Plasmids and Tonics (Available at a Gatherer's Garden) * Insect Swarm - Price: 60 ADAM Coded Doors * 0512 Audio Diaries #Tasha Denu - Bee Enzyme #Andrew Ryan - Pulling Together #Brigid Tenenbaum - Hatred #Andrew Ryan - Desperate Times #Pierre Gobbi - Water in Wine #Brigid Tenenbaum - Functional Children #Brigid Tenenbaum - ADAM Explained #Andrew Ryan - First Encounter (may be listed in the wrong category, "Neptune's Bounty-Smuggler's Hideout") Walkthrough fr:Farmer's Market Category:Farmer's Market Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Locations